


the only way through is forward [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Order 66, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: She has to remember
Relationships: Cere Junda & Cal Kestis
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	the only way through is forward [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the only way through is forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950678) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



**Title:** the only way through is forward  
**Fandom:** Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)   
**Author:** KeeperofSeeds   
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen   
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:** 1:55  
**Summary:**

> She has to remember 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950678)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20only%20way%20through%20is%20forwarrd.mp3)


End file.
